totaldramaomegafandomcom-20200213-history
Ezekiel
Ezekiel (The Home-Schooled Social Dud) was one of the contestants on the Killer Bass, and the Killer Hooks. He is nice most of the time, but is considered an outcast by most contestants. Ezekiel was home-schooled and often forgetful, but was friendly even though he sometimes came off as rude or unkind. Season one Ezekiel quickly started talking in a language only he knew and all the campers (including Chris) thought this was the wrong guy. Then Geoff, and Owen knew exactly knew what he was talking about. Heather stepped on his foot and then Harold helped Ezekiel by karate-chopping Heather. In "Feed it" Ezekiel didn't speak much but did apologized when him and Lindsay fell and Lindsay was on top of him. Then he became friends with her. The next episode Ezekiel found it stupid to jump off the ramp when it was broken so he simpily just walked in it. He asked DJ if he knew what was the bad part about this challenge and that's when Tyler tripped in the glob pool and Ezekiel fainted for no reason. In "Izzy in the big house" Ezekiel was paired up with Cody and Noah. He only said in this episode chocolate randomly. In some other episode Trent and Heather (also Tyler) landed in his booger collection he was working on with Harold. The next two episodes he was speechless. It was revealed by Chef that Ezekiel wants an alliance with Cody, DJ, and Duncan. But Cody is already eliminated. The episode Tyler and Izzy returned Ezekiel was happy and clapped to their arrival. He was playing in the lab with Tyler and Harold. Ezekiel got dinner like some others. The next episode Ezekiel tries to help DJ get out. He helped Duncan stay on the pole and became friends with him. He was estatic to make friends with him, but he was equally sad when he found out about Harold losing. The next two episodes he didn't say anything but in "Extreme Laser Tag" he was impressed with his skills. Ezekiel wasn't happy to see Heather get voted off and he went to her and hugged her. At first she flipped out and smacked him to the ground, but then she hugged him and declared him as her third friend. The next episode Ezekiel didn't say a lot. The next episode Ezekiel bragged about getting invincibility so Eva pushes him down when she finds out. Ezekiel was horribly sad when Tyler got booted off. In "Trusting a Snake" Courtney and Ezekiel were partners and didn't get along at all. She yelled at him and almost purposely hit him in the groin to which he goes in the infirmary. Ezekiel smiled when Courtney was out. The next episode Ezekiel was saddened to see Lindsay go and he said good-bye to her. When Eva was voted off, he cheered with Bridgette. the next episode Duncan, Izzy, and Ezekiel figure out how to get to camp. Then they take a ride with Bridgette. Ezekiel told Bridgette to surf before they were gonna get eatin. At the elimination him and Duncan fist bumb before Duncan is safe. Ezekiel leaves in anger but realizes he made it far and is happy. Ezekiel roots for Izzy to win but is very sad when she doesn't but is happy when he has another chance to win. Season two In "The Beast Within " Ezekiel is excited to be on season two and cheers for his teammates. He loses but get eliminated from the challenge in a decent place. His team, the Screaming Grips won the challenge and went to bed. But Ezekiel heard about Noah's elimination and was suprisingly sad but he didn't know why. In "Fartagus" Ezekiel finds Izzy and parts with her in the challenge. They both soon get out but they don't lose the challenge. When they won both Izzy and Ezekiel hug but then have and awkward look on their face. The next episode Ezekiel cried over the loss of Owen. Then he says that he believes Gwen and Heather did it to which they nod yes. Then Ezekiel yelled and vowed to eliminate Gwen while Izzy was trying to get Heather out. Ezekiel was side that his team lost. He was the only one on his team not to vote anybody.